Theory of a Cult
by Jaszmine
Summary: Ichigo is kidnaopped and forced to be the submissive of the son of one of the cult's leaders. He tries to bargain his way out but it doesn't work out the way he planned. One-shot. (one of those it has sexual content kind of things). Strong language and other stuff that goes with the rating.


**Disclaimer: I do….not own Bleach.**

**The Cult is an old story that I came up with along time ago with outrageously impossible fight scenes and a strictly insane plot. I hope not to scare you away, I was in a twisted phase in life and on top that I am quit fascinated with serial killers. I just translated it to fit this story line, thank-a-you!**

I laid there chained to the bed. I was mad as hell and all I could do was wait on somebody else to decide my fate. I dressed in clothes that weren't mine. I had no idea how I had gotten here but I knew that these people knew what they were doing. They knew how to kidnap someone without getting caught because like some kind of aliens they had some new technology or just genius minds to use what they had.

I looked at the room I was in. Pure white like some kind of hospital room that looked more like a hotel room it seemed. It had all of the essentials, a bathroom, kitchen, and space for a living room all in one large square. I was confused as hell and I wanted answers. It's too bad I have been laying her for about five hours and I have seen no sign of life. I was still angry about this.

Suddenly the door opened. One the other happen to be the person who had chosen to do this to me.

"Hi beautiful."

"Flattery isn't going to do anything for you right now."

"But you were so coorpertive at the hotel room."

"You had a gun."

"And your point is?"

"My point is, I want to fucking kill you right now."

That stupid sly smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, Ichigo, I have a purpose for you being here and that is not to kill me."

"The fuck you want then? Why the fuck am I here and not with my own fucking family?"

"Because I want to you to spend time with mine."

I didn't understand.

"I'm going to marry you off to one of my sons. He a queer just like you but I love him none of the less. It's my job as his father to wed him. He didn't want a simple braud like the others, so I stalk you, like you and he got you."

"What if he doesn't want me?"

:"Oh, he'll want your smart ass. He is going to like you just fine."

"Go. To. Fucking. Hell. Bitch."

The damn man left and then I heard a bit of talking. I didn't want to see his awkward son who claims he was gay because he couldn't get any bitches to suck him up. I was chain and I didn't have a choice to whether I like this boy or not but I was sure as hell going to give a fucking rude awaking. See this isn't the first time that something like this happens. The first time that stupid fucker tried to get me I ran and got away. This time he had needles and a load gun.

I heard some footsteps coming toward me and then the owner of them came around the door. He locked it and then turned around. I was speechless.

"Like what you see?" should a grin split your face?

"No as a matter of fact I don't."

"What were you expecting a girl?"

"No, I expected a runt of a boy who was confused as hell. I was going to show him about the real birds and the bees and fuck his mind up forever."

"Sorry for the disappointment."

"I can still fuck you senseless if you let me go."

"See, I can't go that. That would be disrespecting my father and maybe I don't just want one good fuck."

"Do you really want someone like me? I'm a fucking porn star and on the side stripper, ain't no telling what I got."

"This ain't jail dumb ass."

"Is that not your interpretation?"

"Your trying to play me like a dumbass like I don't know your lieing. I pick you out myself. Yeah you to a little on the naughty side but your no just fuck anybody fucker."

"How the fuck do you know!"

I was getting even angrier even though clearly I wasn't in any position to be angry. I was the one who was supposed to be submissive but I just didn't care. This chain aggravated me so damn bad.

"Yeah, your tough now but when I turn your ass over and fuck you then you will be under me in more then one way."

"See, if you know so much maybe you should just do that and let me give you a run for your money."

"Great, let's do that now."

"I didn't say that I wanted to do that right now."

"Who gives a fuck about what you want to."

He move gracefully over to the bed and climbed on top of me we were nose to nose. One hand supported his weight the other grabbed my hip.

"Skinny as hell."

"Fuck you!"

start screaming."

"I'm only going to tell you my name because you'll need something to say when you "Ichigo, is all that's going to be rolling off your tongue in all the different languages you

speak."

"Grimmjow, bitch because that's who I am to you from now on."

"Grimmjow is so stupid."

"I already like the sound of it in your voice. Why don't you give up?"

"I'm not finished yet, I'm getting out of here and just letting you guys call the shot is not going to help me is it."

"Your fucked to high heaven. You are not getting out of here a second time. Neil is just too fucking nice hold you down."

"She was nice which is why she showed me out."

"I won't be doing the same!"

then all of a sudden the dumbass ripped my shirt.

"Daddy did good this time, I haven't even touched yet and I'm already getting hard. Those bitches didn't have nothing I really wanted."

"Don't want me then because the only thing that's different from me and those bitches is that I get a boner and they don't and never will"

"Exactly"

He ran his hand over my rock hard but not too buff abs. then he started touching my nibbles. My body started to get hot. Then he took his shirt off and but his skin on top of mine. Then he started to make shit happen when he start rollin his hips against mine making our crotches rub together. That's when I realized that we were battling. Who would moan first because all that's been goin on was grunts and slight gasping. I sure as hell wasn't going to give in.

Then he put his mouth on my mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. We started another battle for dominace. At the same time I joined to fight that included our crotchs. He had put his knee between my thighs and he kept rockin.

:"Know bondage is a complete turn off."

"just this time traffic cone because I wanna know what you can do, just remember the door is locked and only I know where it is. There will be dire consequences if you chose to run."

The dumbass unlocked the cuffs and then I was free to win this battle.

"Listen ass-"

"Ironic"

I rolled my eyes

"Listen, who ever moans first wins this bet. If it's me I'll stay but if it's you you let me go."

"Yeah"

he said then put his mouth over my nubs runnin his tongue over em makin them sensitive and shit. Angery at the sensation that I he was putting my body through I grind our crotches together. He gasped on my nipple.

I unbutton his pants and he started to unbutton mine seeing as I had formulated a plan.

I got him free and started stroking him and rubbing my thumb on the underside. I got a sound but it wasn't enough to for sure when the bet. I started massagin him, now if I could just get his balls then I would when this fight.

Suddenly he became out of reach and I felt his breath on my boner.

"Hell no that's a cheat.!"

"We didn't specify any rules."

Before I could say anymore he put his mouth on me and I moaned.

"Just in case you say that didn't count….."

he went down on me again. Damn his tounge what so hot and he even deep throated me a couple of times. I was so fucking ready to cum.

Then all of a sudden he flipped me over. I was so stunned. I was breathing so hard and my eyes where blurry from the blow job. My body was buzzing and I didn't want to move and make it stop. I oblivious to what was happening until I felt his finger circle my ass. He pushed his fingers in and they were wet with what I could make out as lube. He started scissoring me trying to prepare me for his massive cock and I didn't care. Soon enough he had three inside without any fuss from my insides.

Then he garbbed my narrow hips and pushed himself inside. Wait what the fuck? When did we take our pants off. Freaky ass, we still had our socks on. Well any way, he was fuckin my ass and then he found my g-spot aka prostate. I moan and then he started assaulting me. finally he moan.

"Damn you feel like a damn virgin. Why are you so fuckin tight."

His chest spoon my back as he was humkping my ass. That wasn't okay. That was a bonding sex position. His chest didn't have to touch my back. I didn't want nothing of him even thought I know had to keep my word and stay. Sooner or later he'll get cocky and I'll bet him again to get out of later.

Moan poured out of me like a song and I couldn't stop myself now that I had started.

"Let up alittle will ya I gotta breathe."

"Say my fucking name."

again another battle.

"I'll cum before I say your fucking name."

"Suit yourself I'll just cum and your ass and then get up and do something else."

Well see. I concertraed real hard to let my body relax and I started pumping myself. My moans got louder as I fucked the bed with my self while metting the dumbass stokes. He realized and put his massive hot hand on me and started massaging my balls. Then he started handling me pumping me in time with his thrust. I didn't know how but my moan got louder and closer to each other. Hell yeah it feels different when someone else does it to you. you body aknowledge it different and I actually started to sweat.

Then he started going painfully slow.

"Say. My. Fucking. Name. "

I just took it in stride and tried to let out the sensation in my tensing body. I knew he would leave me with blue balls. It wouldn't work out for him. The rush of you body when the other person comes around you. it's a different kind of tension and friction. I was addicted to and I knew he was too. He didn't just fuck me and finish, no someone who only wanted to finish would have been done it. He fucked me where I liked it and he was going to humiliate me for it by learning where the fuck was good on my body and making beg by saying his name. it wasn't no sick perverted request just to make him feel good it was a completetion to fucking me like I was his submissive. That's why he was spooning me so he could keep me on the brink without me knowing . so he could feel my body tense up just right and then change a little to calm it down so that by the time my body was a shaking mess I would say his fucking name just to have the best fucking cum of my life because it took so long to get there.

After about twenty minute of torture I had had enough. So had he but he wasn't giving in. he changed his speed just when it kelpt getting good and I was hurting. My shit started having veins popping out on it and it was weeping. My ball hurt too. He had stop touching a long time ago. Is he just tickled my balls I'd cum.

"Just say it."

I shook my head

We were both panting. He speed up and then suddenly garbbed my dick. He was stupid pounding my ass but slowly touching my dick. Finally I could do it anymore.

I started moaning and then it came out.

:"Grimmjow, Grimmjow"

his hips buck randomly.

"Fuck Ichigo, I thought I wanted you to say it but this situation is too much. Your tight ass and you voice you going to ruin me."

I wasn't listening I was still moaning his name. suddenly my body tensed and I came so fucking hard I lost consiousness. I was like I could get it all out fast enough it soaked everything and right after me was Grimmjow. He he came so hard it started to dripp down my leg and that was the end of us.

"Damn"

"Yeah damn asswhole. You happy I said you name.

we both had collapse and it was over. Before I knew it started to fall asleep and then he pulled me too him.

"Got to reward you for that one."

Great so instead of a slave I've upgrade to boyfriend that was just unable to leave.

**hope you like it and btw, this was one of those off the dome i didn't have much else to do that day but to write a crazy story like this kinds of stories. if you like write a review, maybe just a happy face, they all make me happy to see them. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
